Crazy Things
by NickyM96
Summary: [MSR/Spoilers - Emily, The Beginning] They say that love makes you do crazy things. How far in the name of love will Mulder go for someone from his past? How far will Scully go to help him?


Title - Crazy Things  
Author - Nicky  
Rating - PG  
Category - Mulder/Scully Romance  
Spoilers - Emily, The Beginning  
Summary - They say that love makes you do crazy things. How far   
in the name of love will Mulder go for someone from his past?   
How far will Scully go to help him?  
Disclaimer - The characters don't belong to me. I'm just   
borrowing them for my own therapeutic purposes. They will be   
returned relatively unharmed to Chris Carter, or whoever wants to   
borrow them next, when I'm done.  
Feedback: PLEASE!!! NickyM96@yahoo.com  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mulder tries to balance his coffee and newspaper in one hand   
while reaching for his keys with the other. To his surprise, the   
office door seems to open on its own. He cautiously steps inside   
the room and is relieved to see his partner standing on the other   
side of the door.  
  
"Morning, Mulder," she says, uncharacteristically cheerful for   
this time of the morning. She was usually pretty grouchy until   
her third cup of coffee.  
  
"Scully," he nods, eyeing her suspiciously. "What's up? You're   
here early. And awfully happy."  
  
"Can't I just be glad to see you?" she smiles.  
  
"Usually only in my dreams, Scully," he says with a wink before   
traversing the small office to his desk. "Under normal   
circumstances, when a woman is nice to me, she wants something.   
So, what gives?"  
  
Scully wanders over to her desk and pulls a file from on top of   
it, handing it over to him.  
  
"A case?" he remarks with much amusement. "Scully, I thought you   
said . . ."  
  
"I know what I said, Mulder," she groans. She knew he wouldn't   
make this easy on her. Which is why she was reluctant to take   
the case in the first place. Not three days ago she fussed at   
him about being so far behind on their paperwork. She yelled   
about him putting his focus into working on the long overdue   
reports instead of searching for yet another dead end case. And   
now, here she is doing just what she told him not to.  
  
"Use my brain power for good. I think those were the words you   
used, Scully," he laughs, further mocking her. "We don't need to   
look for work, Mulder. We have plenty of it piled up on your   
desk, Mulder," he squeaks in an imitation of her.  
  
"I don't sound like that," she pouts. "Besides, I didn't go   
looking for this case. It sort of just fell into my lap."  
  
He flips through the file for a few minutes, skimming through the   
notes already made before looking back at her, a bit confused at   
why should would have this.  
  
"How is this an X-File?" he asks.  
  
"It's not," she admits. "And actually, you don't even need to   
come with me. I'm doing this as a personal favor. The detective   
in charge of the case, Detective Bruce Redgrove, is an old friend   
of my brother's. He's having a hard time coming up with a   
suspect. Bill suggested I lend a hand."  
  
"An old friend of Bill's?" Mulder frowns, his good mood   
immediately turning sour.  
  
"Yeah. They played football together in college," she explains   
absentmindedly. She's busy packing away the things she would   
need before her meeting with the detective. "I haven't seen him   
in years. It'll be good meeting up with Bruce again."  
  
"You and Bruce old friends too?" he asks with a bit of an   
attitude that surprises her. She looks at him quizzically and   
sees a strange look flash in his eyes.   
  
"We knew each other," she nods. "I had a bit of a crush on him."  
  
"I see. So what? You're trying to see if the old torch is still   
burning for *Bruce*?" he asks with more of the attitude this   
time. It was almost as if he were spitting the name from his   
mouth. "I mean, he's probably pretty old by now. Not exactly   
keeping up the football player's physique. And he'll be lucky if   
he still has his hair."  
  
"Well, he's been named DC's most eligible bachelor 4 years in a   
row. I have a feeling he's kept himself looking good," she   
grins.  
  
"Oh," he sighs, a scowl forming on his face. "Well, we should   
get going. We don't want to keep *Bruce* waiting."  
  
"Mulder, I said it before. You don't have to go. In fact, he's   
expecting only me. I don't think Bill mentioned you to him."  
  
"Yeah, I don't doubt that," Mulder rolls his eyes. "Your brother   
would do anything to keep you from me, including tossing some   
good looking, muscle bound, eligible bachelor your way."  
  
Scully tries hard to hold in her amusement. But she can hardly   
believe it. Mulder is actually jealous. She doubts he'll ever   
admit it, but he sees Bruce as a threat.   
  
'If only he knew,' she thinks to herself. 'There could never be   
anyone but him.'  
  
She smiles reassuringly at him before walking towards the door.   
This day just may be interesting yet.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, what do we know about this case?" he asks her, steering the   
car through the busy downtown streets.  
  
"A predator has been attacking several women in the DC and   
Virginia area. The latest victim is a college student named   
Niecy Jenkins. African American female. Freshman at Georgetown   
University. The attack happened late last night. We'll be the   
first ones to actually talk to her."  
  
"She hasn't been interviewed yet?" he frowns. "What kind of   
investigation is your boyfriend leading?"  
  
"Mulder," she sighs in exasperation. The jealousy was cute at   
first, but now he's getting annoying. "I haven't seen the man in   
years, so get off his case. I'm sure he's a perfectly capable   
officer. His people have thoroughly examined the scene, but the   
victim won't let anyone near her. She hasn't even been to the   
hospital yet."  
  
"Oh," he says. "So what makes him think we'll be able to get   
through to her?"  
  
"I don't know," she shrugs. "But we're about to find out.   
Here's the street that goes to the parking lot by her dorm."  
  
They pull up to the curb and stop the car, taking a quick look to   
make sure they were in the right place. They make their way into   
the building, Mulder with his hand on the usual spot on Scully,   
back.  
  
"Can I help you?" a young face asks when they enter the dorm.  
  
"Special Agents Mulder and Scully. FBI," Mulder says, flipping   
his badge for the student guard to check. Scully does the same   
and they wait patiently while the student nervously dials a   
number.  
  
"It'll be just a minute," he tells them after hanging up the   
phone. "I assume you guys are here about the attack."  
  
"We are," Scully nods. "What do you know about it? Were you on   
duty at the time?"  
  
"Me? No. The detective said it happened really early this   
morning. Student guards get off at midnight," he explains. "The   
card reader out front opens the doors after that time."  
  
"So the only person who could get into the dorm after midnight   
would be someone with a student ID," Mulder notes.  
  
"I guess," the student shrugs. "So you're saying a student did   
this? I can't believe that."  
  
"Not necessarily," Scully says. But any further explanation is   
cut off by someone calling her name.  
  
"Dana Scully? Is that really you?"  
  
Scully and Mulder look up and see a tall man walking down the   
hall towards them. He was tall and muscular with dark hair and   
piercing blue eyes. As if his blazing good looks weren't enough,   
the smile on his face only serves to further annoy Mulder. The   
man reaches Scully and pulls her into an embrace, lifting her   
until her feet leave the floor.  
  
"Little Dana Scully. I can't believe it's you."  
  
"Hello Bruce," she says with a cordial smile. She struggles to   
free herself from his arms and steps closer to Mulder. "It's   
good to see you. But I'm not a little girl anymore."  
  
Mulder can't hold back a small smile at the obvious tightness in   
her voice. She hated being seen as small in anyway. Strike one   
against this guy. Strike two comes with his next action.  
  
"Oh yeah," Bruce practically groans, taking in her form from top   
to bottom. Sort of like he was undressing her in his mind. "I   
can *see* that. You have grown up and in all the right places."  
  
"Detective Redgrove, isn't it? We haven't met. Agent Mulder,"   
Mulder says, forcing his hand into the man's to take his   
attention from Scully. He couldn't stand the way this guy was   
looking at her. And by the anger flashing in her eyes, neither   
could she. He squeezes Bruce's hand a little harder than he   
probably should have. "I'm her partner. What can you tell us   
about this case?"  
  
A small smirk crosses Bruce's face as he doesn't miss the   
significance of Mulder's actions. It was definitely a 'keep your   
hands off' signal. He finds that pretty funny because Bill   
didn't mention anything about his sister being involved with   
somebody. He made a point to mention there wasn't anyone in her   
life. That is not the message he's getting from this Agent   
Mulder. But, Bruce has never been afraid of a little   
competition. He can play the game for a little while, he decides   
before looking at Mulder to answer his question.  
  
"Not much," Bruce frowns. "This guy doesn't leave any evidence.   
But the fact that he attacked Miss Jenkins here on campus may be   
a significant clue. He had to have access somehow. Maybe as a   
student." He crosses his arms and leans against the wall,   
flashing Scully his sexiest stare. The intense gaze that no   
woman can resist. He almost feels sorry for her partner, he   
thinks, holding in a smug grin.  
  
"Or maybe he just found her ID. Or any other student's ID, for   
that matter," Scully points out, highlighting the error in his   
line of thinking. She gives his 'foolproof' sexy stare brief   
attention before turning back to Mulder, completely unfazed by   
him.  
  
"Well, whatever the case, you two should go and talk to the girl.   
We haven't been able to get anything out of her," Bruce huffs,   
mindful to the knowledge that she's pretty much dismissed his   
theory as well as his flirting. He initially thought it would be   
a piece of cake turning Dana's head. She certainly seemed to   
have been in love with him all those years ago. But it's obvious   
now she isn't one of the ones who'd hang on his every word and   
treat him like a god. She doesn't seem to be very interested in   
him at all. It seems she only has eyes for this partner of hers.   
He underestimated the connection between the two. He was dead   
wrong about it, in fact. A little competition is one thing. But   
it doesn't make any sense running in a race he can't win, he   
realizes with a sigh of resignation.  
  
"Good idea," Mulder agrees with him. "Lead the way."  
  
The agents and detective take the elevator to the eighth floor   
and disembark, studying each door as they walk past. They get to   
the end of the hall and Bruce points to the door on the left.   
  
"This is her room," he tells them before knocking on the door.  
  
"Darci Jacobs and Chiara Jenkins," Mulder reads aloud from the   
tags on the door, his eyes widening slightly. "I thought you   
said her name was Niecy."  
  
"That's a nickname. Her full name is Chiara Deniece Jenkins,"   
Bruce explains, flipping through his notes to find the answer.  
  
Mulder can't stop the sudden rapid fire beating of his heart, but   
he tries hard to hide his anxiety. He's unable, however, to hide   
his distress from Scully, who looks at him quizzically and asks   
him if he's okay. The door opens before he has a chance to   
answer her. Not that he'd be able to say anything, anyway. A   
panic has gripped his heart and all he knows is that he must get   
into that room.  
  
"Miss Jacobs? The FBI is here to speak with your roommate,"   
Bruce says gently, not wanting to scare either of the young   
women.  
  
"I told you she doesn't want to speak to anyone," Darci snaps.  
  
"Miss, this is not your decision. We need to speak with Miss   
Jenkins right now," Scully tells her firmly.  
  
"Let me," Mulder pleads, surprising them all. "Let me see if   
she'll speak to me." He has to force his way past the wary   
roommate, but is finally able to get inside the room and close   
the door. He takes a deep breath before taking a step closer to   
the bed. He calls out to the girl, hoping that she doesn't   
respond to what he's saying. Hoping she's not who he thinks she   
is.  
  
"Kiki? Honey, it's me, Fox. Is that you?"   
  
'Please, God. Don't let it be her,' he silently prays, willing   
to believe in the higher power at this point in time.  
  
The figure under the covers stops shivering and she peeks   
tentatively over the covers at him. His heart breaks when he   
sees the battered face of the child he once knew.  
  
"Fox?" she whispers raspily. Her eyes fill with tears and she   
starts sobbing, falling into his arms the minute he reaches her   
side. Her cries of agony shatter his already broken spirit and   
he finds himself crying along with her.  
  
"We have to get you to the hospital," he says once they've both   
stopped crying. She violently shakes her head, and he just holds   
her until she calms again, kissing her forehead from time to   
time. "You need to get help."  
  
"Will you stay with me?"  
  
"Of course, Honey. I'm not going to leave you ever again," he   
promises.  
  
"Okay, then," she whispers, holding onto him tightly when he   
calls aloud for Scully.  
  
"She's my partner," he tells her, pulling the girl up into his   
arms. The door opens and Scully looks at them in shock, noticing   
his still wet face.  
  
"Mulder? What's going on?" she asks.  
  
"She's agreed to go to the hospital," Mulder explains, making his   
way out of the room with the girl still in his arms. "I need you   
to drive us. It's just across campus, but it'll take too long to   
walk."  
  
"Did she answer any questions?" Bruce asks.  
  
"She needs to go to the hospital," Mulder spits out through   
clenched teeth. "Your little investigation can happen later."   
He stalks down the hall to the elevator.   
  
Scully looks at Bruce and apologizes for Mulder before meeting   
them at the end of the hall. She doesn't know what's going on,   
but obviously this girl has evoked some strong feelings in   
Mulder. Maybe it's related to his sister, she thinks with a   
shrug. Whatever the case, Mulder's right. The girl needs   
medical attention immediately. The investigation can wait.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Scully holds out a cup of steaming coffee to the silent Mulder.   
He shakes his head quickly in refusal, returning his attention   
back to pacing restlessly around the emergency room waiting area.   
She sets the coffee on a nearby table and approaches him   
carefully.  
  
"Mulder, you should sit down," she suggests, pulling him by his   
hand to the hard, plastic chairs against the wall. He complies,   
allowing her to guide him into a seat, but can't stop the nervous   
energy. His leg bounces spastically until she places her hand on   
his knee to calm it.  
  
"Talk to me, Mulder," she begs, wrapping her arm around his   
shoulder. She could still feel him trembling slightly. "What is   
this about? Is it Samantha? Does she remind you of your   
sister?" She's shocked to hear a mirthless cackle spew from his   
mouth.  
  
"Am I really that bad? Every case with a little girl and I   
immediately think of Samantha?" he asks her, continuing with the   
harsh laugh that was only a step away from the rhapsodic sobs   
lurking beneath the surface. "Don't worry, Scully. I'm not   
confusing this girl with my sister. This has nothing to do with   
Samantha. Nothing at all," he whispers darkly.  
  
"Then what? What is it about this girl?" She flinches when she   
sees the anger cross his face.  
  
"Why wouldn't something like this get to me? Have we gotten so   
hardened, Scully, that something like this shouldn't even bother   
us anymore?" he asks angrily, rising violently from his seat.   
"This is a little girl. Somebody's baby girl, not even 17 years   
old yet. How could someone do this to her?"   
  
His tears finally break through and Scully finds herself with a   
bawling Mulder kneeling at her feet, head buried in her lap. Her   
heart breaks for him, although she still doesn't understand this   
emotional outburst. She's usually the emotional wreck during   
cases like this. Trying to calm him, she gently runs her fingers   
through his thick hair, lightly scratching his scalp. The   
soothing motion, coupled with whispered words of comfort, helps   
to allay the man's anguish and quiets his weeping.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. But   
seeing her like that was . . . knowing what happened . . . "  
  
"Shhh. I understand," she says quietly into his ear, kissing any   
spare skin she can find on his face. "This is a horrible thing   
for anyone to have to endure."  
  
"Yeah," he sighs. "But she isn't just anyone, Scully."  
  
"Mulder?" She silently stares at him, giving him the time he   
needs to answer her question. But she never gets the response   
she's waiting for.  
  
"Agent Mulder," a voice calls from across the room. Mulder jumps   
to his feet and practically runs over to the man, unwittingly   
dragging Scully by the hand behind him.  
  
"Doctor, how is she?" he anxiously asks.  
  
"She's asking for you," the doctor tells him. "You can go in and   
see her now."  
  
Mulder nods his thanks and takes off down the hall, still holding   
tightly to Scully. He peeks into the room and can see the girl   
propped up in the bed. All of her bruises and cuts have been   
stitched and bandaged, but she looks as if she's going to be   
alright. He releases a big sigh of relief.  
  
"Go on in with her," Scully prompts. "I'll ask the doctor about   
her condition."  
  
He feels her try to release herself from his grip and looks down   
to see her hand still clutched tightly by his own. He lifts the   
hand to his lips and presses a gentle kiss on the back of it   
before letting it go.  
  
"Thank you, Scully."  
  
She just smiles encouragingly at him before making her way back   
to the doctor. He watches her walk away, his heart swelling with   
what he feels for Scully. He just hopes she forgives him for   
keeping such a big secret from her. Turning back towards the   
room, he takes another deep, calming breath before walking in.  
  
"Kiki?" he calls. She looks up at him and they smile shyly at   
each other.  
  
"Nobody's called me that in a long time. I think you may be the   
only one I let get away with it," she laughs lightly.  
  
"You look much better," he comments. "You feeling okay?"  
  
"Not really," she shakes her head, wiping away a newly formed   
tear. "I don't want to talk about it now."  
  
"You don't have to right now," he says gently, moving next to her   
bed and taking her hand in his. She tenses for a moment before   
getting used to the feel of his hand again. "But you will   
eventually. The police need to know what happened so that we can   
catch this guy. I'll be right here the whole time if . . . "  
  
"No," she practically yells, her eyes widening. "I can't . . . I   
don't want you to hear . . . Fox, I couldn't bear it if you heard   
me talk about it."  
  
Guilt begins to eat away at him and he pulls away from her,   
walking over to the window in her room. He looks out into the   
parking lot, staring sightlessly at the scene below. He should   
have been protecting her. It was his job all those years ago.   
But he gave it up with barely a fight.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whimpers, trying to hold back his tears. "This   
shouldn't have happened. I should have protected you."  
  
"Fox, no. You're right. This shouldn't have happened. But it's   
not your fault. Don't blame yourself."  
  
"If I hadn't left . . . "  
  
"Then she would have driven you crazy," she says, interrupting   
his self deprecation. "She would have broken you, Fox. My   
mother has driven away many a husband since you. It's just the   
way she is. That's why I got out of that house as soon as I   
could. I graduated high school early and was lucky that   
Georgetown took me, despite my age."  
  
"I would have stayed for you, Kiki," he says. "I wanted to. And   
when I realized I couldn't, I tried to take you with me."  
  
"Why didn't you?" she asks in a small voice. It's a question   
that's been plaguing her all these years. How could he leave   
without her? He walks back to her, taking a seat by her bed and   
grabbing her hand again.  
  
"Kiki, I tried. I swear I did. We even went to court. But the   
judge . . . " he pauses, shrugging his shoulders. "The judge and   
social services didn't think a white man raising a biracial child   
was a good idea."  
  
"But my mother's white," she points out.  
  
"But she's your mother. She had rights. I didn't," Mulder   
explains.  
  
"And you were my father. For all those years and in all the ways   
that it counted," she sighs, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
"I missed you, Fox."  
  
"I missed you too, Princess." He feels her shaking in his arms   
and at first is worried she's crying, until he hears a laughs   
escape her lips, bringing a curious smile to his own. "What's so   
funny?"  
  
"Nothing," she says, still giggling. "It just feels good to have   
someone call me that again."  
  
Her amusement is contagious and he finds himself laughing with   
her, remembering that she was always easy to entertain. She was   
such a good child. He would have taken such good care of her.   
He would have been a good father.  
  
"Knock knock," he hears from the doorway. His smile gets even   
bigger when Scully walks into the room. "Am I interrupting?"  
  
"Come on in, Scully. Let me introduce you. Kiki, this is my   
partner. Special Agent Dana Scully."  
  
Scully gently smiles at the suddenly apprehensive girl, offering   
her a hand to shake. She's a little disturbed at the way the   
girl just stares at her before finally shaking the proffered   
hand.  
  
"Do you trust her, Fox?" she asks Mulder, nervously biting on her   
bottom lip.  
  
"With my life, Kid. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Do I have to talk to the police? I mean, could I talk to her   
instead?" She looks nervously between the two. She didn't know   
Scully any better than she knew any of the police officers, but   
if she had to give a statement, she'd rather it be Scully.  
  
"You don't want Agent Mulder to do it?" Scully asks, surprised   
when both Mulder and the girl shakes their heads. "Then of   
course. Whatever will make you feel most comfortable."  
  
"I'll wait outside," Mulder says, giving Kiki's hand a quick   
squeeze before standing to leave.  
  
Scully suddenly feels very nervous when the door closes behind   
Mulder. She wants so badly to find out what's going on with   
Mulder and this girl. She could always ask the girl a few   
questions about how she knows Mulder under the guise of taking   
her statement. But it would be a violation of that trust Mulder   
just boasted about having in her. She couldn't do it. If Mulder   
wanted her to know, then he would tell her.  
  
"Okay, then, Kiki, why don't . . . "  
  
"Actually, I'd prefer Chiara," the girl corrects her. "Fox is   
the only person who's ever called me Kiki."  
  
"Sorry, Chiara," Scully apologizes before continuing. "Just   
start from the beginning and tell me what happened."  
  
Scully sits back and takes notes, trying to stay interested in   
what Chiara is saying. But in the back of her mind she can't   
stop wondering about the secret between this girl and her   
partner. And, most importantly, why he never told her about it.   
Whatever it is, it's a secret that he can't hide anymore. Sooner   
or later, he's going to have to fill her in. She just hopes that   
the time comes sooner.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mulder tries to balance two cups of coffee from the machine down   
the hall while peeking discretely inside of Chiara's hospital   
room. Scully hasn't really been in there for all that long. And   
Chiara appears to be holding up as well as can be expected in   
this circumstance. But he knows his partner well enough to know   
that she's tempted to ask the girl questions about her past - and   
how Mulder fits into it. She probably won't do it, but he also   
knows that she'll be expecting questions soon. He didn't think   
this part of his life would ever come up with Scully, but it's   
funny how past wives and children pop up when you least expect   
them to. He almost laughs at the silly thought. Almost.   
Because there won't be anything to laugh about if Scully doesn't   
understand why he'd keep something like this from her.  
  
"Agent Mulder," he hears from behind him. He turns around   
quickly, spilling a bit of coffee on one of his hands.  
  
"Doctor," he says, half groaning in pain. "What's the word on   
Chiara's condition? I know my partner spoke with you, but I   
haven't had the chance to hear from her what you said."  
  
"Chiara's going to be fine, Agent Mulder. We'll probably be able   
to release her tomorrow," the doctor tells him. "From what I   
could tell, she wasn't sexually molested. And none of her   
injuries are internal. She has a bruised rib that's going to   
hurt for awhile, but nothing serious. In fact, the most serious   
problem is an issue I need to discuss with you right now."  
  
"What is it, Doctor?" Mulder asks, his concern evident on his   
face.  
  
"We've had some trouble reaching Chiara's mother for insurance   
and billing purposes," the doctor explains. "Also, she's only 16   
years old. If we can't reach her mother, we'll have to send her   
to social services when she's released."   
  
"Let me try to get in touch with her mother," Mulder frowns, not   
exactly excited about speaking with his ex. "If I can't reach   
her, then I'll take responsibility for Chiara and her bills."  
  
"I'll get the paperwork ready for either you or her mother. One   
of you will have to sign for her." The doctor nods courteously   
at Mulder before moving down the hall to his next patient.   
Mulder reaches into his pocket for the phone and makes a phone   
call to the one person he thought he'd never speak to again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Scully gives Chiara a handful of tissues and moves to the girl's   
side to offer a hug of comfort. She falls eagerly into Scully's   
embrace, crying on the woman's shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay, Chiara?" Scully asks once the sobs have stopped.   
  
"I will be," Chiara sniffs, blowing her nose into the tissue. "I   
think I want Fox back in here right now. Can you get him?"  
  
"Of course," Scully nods. "I'll go get him right now." Scully   
stands to leave, but Chiara grabs onto her hand before she can   
walk away.  
  
"Agent Scully?"  
  
"Yes, Chiara?"  
  
"Thanks," Chiara smiles shyly. "This was such a horrible   
experience and I wasn't too thrilled about having to talk about   
it. But you made it not too bad."  
  
"You're welcome," Scully says, returning the smile. She turns to   
leave again when she hears Chiara calling to her a second time.  
  
"Agent Scully?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How long have you and Fox known each other?"  
  
Scully has to hold in a smile. It seems like she's not the only   
person interested in Mulder's life. Scully may be curious about   
Chiara, but it seems as if Chiara is just as curious about   
Scully. She decides to be as open with girl as she can, hoping   
the girl will be just as open with her.  
  
"Five, going on six years," Scully tells her. "How about you?"  
  
"Almost six years?" Chiara repeats, ignoring Scully's question.   
"And in that time he's never mentioned me, has he? You seemed   
pretty shocked to meet me."  
  
"Yes, Chiara. You were a surprise," Scully admits.  
  
"I haven't seen Fox in more years than you've know him," Chiara   
says sadly. "So you don't have to be mad at him for having this   
mysterious secret life he never told you about. It wasn't like   
that."  
  
"Really? Why don't you tell me what it's like," Scully says, a   
little harsher than she intended. It's not like she's threatened   
or anything by Chiara. She's just a little perturbed at this   
turn of events in Mulder's life. She's feels a little off   
balance finding out he kept something this big from her. And   
now, she just wants to find out what it is.  
  
"I probably shouldn't tell you," Chiara says, eyes filled again   
with tears from Scully's harsh tone. "This is probably a story   
you should hear from Fox."  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry," Scully apologizes, lowering her head   
in shame. She did what she promised herself she wouldn't and   
asked Chiara about her past with Mulder. Not only that, she   
acted like a possessive wife and practically yelled at the poor   
girl. "I didn't mean to . . . "  
  
She's cut off by Mulder racing into the room. He was on his cell   
phone and didn't appear to be happy to be speaking with whoever   
was on the other line.  
  
"She's right here," he yells into the phone. "You can speak to   
her if you . . . hello? Hello?" He pulls the phone from his ear   
for a second and stares at it before holding it to his head   
again. When he's sure the call has been disconnected, he angrily   
hits the end button and shoves the phone back into his jacket.  
  
"What's going on, Mulder?" Scully asks, concerned about the angry   
man pacing around the room.  
  
"That was my mom, wasn't it?" Chiara asks.  
  
"Kiki, I . . . "  
  
"It's okay, Fox," she interrupts him. "Mom and I didn't exactly   
part on good terms when I came to school. Actually, Mom and I   
never had the most ideal 'mother-daughter' relationship. You   
know how she used to be. She hasn't changed any, believe me.   
What happened this time?"  
  
"I called her to let her know you were in the hospital," Mulder   
starts. "There's some legal stuff she needs to handle since   
you're under age. I thought she'd want to be here. Apparently I   
mistook her for someone who cares. I'm really sorry, Kid."  
  
"It's alright, Fox."  
  
"No, Kiki, it's not. But I'm going to make it alright," he   
promises. "I'm going to do what I should have done all those   
years ago. When you get out of here, I'm taking you home with me   
until you recover and can go back to school. Or, for however   
long you decide."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Agent Mulder."  
  
Chiara, Mulder, and Scully face the door and sees Bruce standing   
there with a few more officers.   
  
"Bruce? What's going on?" Scully asks him, the confusion plainly   
showing on her face.  
  
"Ask your partner. He knows. Don't you, Agent Mulder?" He   
signals his officers who move to either side of Mulder, grabbing   
his arms tightly. "Agent Mulder, I'm going to have to place you   
under arrest."  
  
"Arrest? You're arresting him? For what? Bruce, stop this   
right now," Scully demands.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dana, but I can't."  
  
"What are you arresting him for?" she wants to know.  
  
"Violation of a restraining order," Mulder says quietly. "I'm   
not allowed anywhere near Chiara. Lauren must have notified the   
police after she hung up on me. You guys work fast."  
  
"Actually, we were able to reach her after you and Agent Scully   
left to take Miss Jenkins to the hospital. When I told her you   
were involved with the investigation, she told us about the   
restraining order. We spent the past hour tracking it down to be   
sure. I'm sorry, Agent Mulder. But we're going to have to take   
you in," Bruce says, genuinely sorry about this situation.  
  
"Hold on a second. Who's this Lauren person?" Scully angrily   
asks.  
  
"My mother," Chiara explains. "But why is there a restraining   
order out on you, Fox?"  
  
"It's a long story," he says, shaking his head. "I told you how   
me and your mom went to court over you. This is fallout from   
that."  
  
"Well, I'm going to the station with you," Scully insists.   
"There's no way I'm going to let . . ."  
  
"No, Scully. I need you to stay with Chiara. Please," he begs   
her. "If her mother shows up, don't let her anywhere near this   
room."  
  
The officers place the handcuffs on Mulder and lead him to the   
door.  
  
"Stop!" Chiara cries. "Don't take him away! Please don't take   
him away from me again. Daddy, don't go."  
  
"It's okay, Kiki," he says, trying to calm the girl. He pulls   
against the officers dragging him to the door and is able to turn   
his body back towards the room, staring at Scully. "Scully . . .   
please."  
  
"I'll take care of her, Mulder. I promise," she's able to say   
before they completely drag him away.  
  
"I hate her," Chiara screams after they're gone. "Why is she   
doing this to him?"  
  
"I don't know, Sweetheart," Scully says, pulling the upset girl   
into her arms for the second time that day. "But I promise you   
we're going to get him out."  
  
"You really care about him," Chiara states more than questions.  
  
"Of course I do," Scully says nervously. "He's my partner. My   
best friend."  
  
"And you love him. And I don't mean like a partner or a friend.   
You're in love with him, aren't you?"  
  
"Chiara, I . . . "  
  
"I can see how you two look at each other," Chiara smiles. "He   
never looked at my mom that way."  
  
"You know what? You're getting out of here tomorrow," Scully   
says, changing the uncomfortable topic. "You should get some   
rest."  
  
"What about Fox?"   
  
"Don't worry about him. I'll make some phone calls and see what   
I can do."  
  
Scully helps the girl get settled in the bed, tucking the covers   
protectively around her.  
  
"Get some rest, Chiara. Doctor's orders," she commands gently,   
leaning over to instinctively press a light kiss onto the girl's   
forehead.   
  
"Thanks," Chiara mumbles through a yawn, her eyes starting to   
drift shut. She gives Scully a sleepy smile before reaching out   
for her hand. "Nobody but Fox ever tucked me in like that. Stay   
until I go to sleep?"  
  
"Of course," Scully promises. She watches protectively as sleep   
overtakes Chiara and vows to herself that she'll do whatever it   
takes to help keep her safe. Not only for Chiara's sake, but   
also for Mulder's.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The phone rings and Scully gives off a frustrated groan. She   
hops up and hobbles clumsily over to the phone as Chiara giggles   
at her. The girl is in a much better mood than she was in the   
hospital, Scully notices. After being released earlier that   
morning, Scully decided to take the girl home with her until the   
mess with Mulder is straightened out. Seeing how happy the girl   
is, she knows that she made the right decision.  
  
"Scully," she answers breathlessly by the time she picks it up.   
  
"What's going on, Scully? You sound out of breath."  
  
"Oh, hey Mulder," she smiles, blushing furiously when Chiara   
begins making kissing noises in the background. She signals for   
the girl to stop.  
  
"What was that sound?" he asks curiously.  
  
"Nothing," she answers quickly. "It seems Chiara picked up your   
strange sense of humor, though."  
  
"You guys sound like you're having fun," he sighs. "I wish I   
could come up."  
  
"Come up? Where are you, Mulder?" She hobbles across the living   
room and looks out the window and sees him standing against his   
car across the street. "How long have you been out there?"   
  
"Well, after Skinner sprung me from the big house last night, I   
couldn't exactly go back to the hospital. But I wanted to make   
sure Kiki was alright. So I followed you guys after she was   
released," he admits sheepishly.  
  
"Mulder! You've been out there all morning?" She sighs and   
shakes her head. "Stay right there. I'm coming down."  
  
She carefully slides her feet into a pair of flip flops, taking   
care not to ruin the fresh nail polish Chiara just applied.   
After the hospital, they decided to take it easy and pamper   
themselves with facials, manicures and pedicures. Scully never   
realized until then how much she missed having girlfriends and   
doing girlie things.  
  
"I'll be back, Chiara," she says to the girl before walking out   
the door. "I'm going down to talk to Mulder."  
  
"Give him a big kiss for me, Dana," Chiara says, laughing when   
the woman blushes again. She laughs even harder when she   
realizes Mulder was still on the phone.  
  
"Thank you so much, Chiara," Scully groans after hanging up. She   
rolls her eyes and thinks for the millionth time that day how   
much the girl was like Mulder. "You're going to pay for that,"   
she threatens before leaving the apartment.  
  
Mulder paces anxiously in front of the car, watching as Scully   
comes jogging out of the building. He wanted so badly to go up   
to the apartment to see them both, but decided that another trip   
to jail for breaking the restraining order wouldn't help his   
cause any.  
  
"Hey Scully," he says as she comes up to him. His heart skips a   
beat when he sees the big smiles she greets him with. She's so   
beautiful it hurts sometimes.   
  
"Hey Mulder. Sorry you can't come up," she apologizes.  
  
"I am too," he sighs. "But, this will all just be temporary I   
hope. I'm taking Lauren to court again for custody of Kiki and   
I'm not backing down this time."  
  
"This time?" Her eyebrow shoots up to her hairline practically   
and Mulder realizes how little he's told her about the situation.   
He has a lot of explaining to do. He looks down guiltily and   
takes a deep breath, trying to figure out where to start.  
  
"I guess I should tell you how this all started," he says. He   
chances a peek up at her and sees that the eyebrow has arched   
even higher than he knew was possible. "Okay, so I should have   
told you about this a long time ago."  
  
"Yes. You should have," she stays sternly, not even trying to   
hide the betrayal she feels. "So start talking."  
  
"All this started about 15 years ago, when I met a woman named   
Lauren Wells. I was young and stupid and hurting so much about   
Samantha still. I was bitter and angry about how my life turned   
out after her disappearance. And at that time, I wanted to prove   
to myself that I could make a better life for myself than my   
parents ever did for me. So, I found myself a ready made family   
with Lauren and Chiara. They were simply a means to an end. I   
admit that my intentions with them were far from honorable. But,   
the joke ended up being on me. I fell in love," he says with a   
reminiscent smile.  
  
"So the two of you were happy at some point," Scully assumes.  
  
"Me and Lauren? No, we were never happy. I said I fell in love,   
but not with Lauren. I fell in love with the most adorable   
toddler I'd ever seen in my life," he smiles. "I never thought   
about having kids, but after meeting Kiki, all that changed. She   
was so amazing, Scully. We got really close. So close that I   
didn't notice how bad a wife Lauren was. She was never home.   
Never cooked. Never cleaned. Never took care of the baby. But   
that didn't matter because I handled all of that. And most of   
the times, it was better without her.  
  
"I was busy with work and with Chiara, but from time to time I   
did need Lauren's, um, companionship. I'll have to give it to   
her, she never deprived me of *that*. But she apparently didn't   
deprive anyone else either. After a few years and a few cases of   
contracting some things I hope I never catch again, I realized   
she wasn't being faithful to me."  
  
"She cheated on you?" Scully asks sadly.  
  
"All the time," he laughs, but Scully can hear no joy in it. "I   
was such an idiot."  
  
"Is that why you ended up divorcing?"  
  
"For her infidelity? No. She actually divorced me for mine," he   
admits in shame. "I over looked her indiscretions for a few   
years, staying with her for Kiki's sake. But I got sick of it   
and wanted to hurt her back. So I found the first person   
willing. My partner at the time."  
  
"Diana," she gasps. "That was the start of your affair with   
her?"  
  
"I guess," he shrugs. "It only happen then that once. But after   
the divorce, I turned to her. She was there and comforted me over   
the break up of my family. I needed the attention she gave me.   
I guess I thought I loved her, but I didn't. After that whole   
thing with Gibson and the alien, I know now how stupid it was to   
ever trust her. Anyway, I moved out after Lauren filed for   
divorce. She tried to keep me from Kiki, but I saw her as much   
as I possibly could. And I eventually saw things that I never   
wanted to see happen to any child, especially one that I loved   
like my own. I started to see odd bruises and scars whenever I   
went over. I asked Lauren about it, but she never admitted to   
abusing her. And I noticed she had bruises herself. So I kept a   
closer eye on things for awhile and found out that it was her   
latest boyfriend. He would beat them both. I actually caught   
him one day. He had beaten up Lauren and was about to hit,   
Kiki."   
  
He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to block out the memory. A   
lone tear manages to escape as he thinks back to that day. She   
reaches out and touches her spot on his arm to comfort him. It's   
funny how she thinks of it as *her* spot. But he seems to have   
commandeered a small section of her back as his own. This tiny   
patch of skin she's gently stroking is just an exchange.  
  
"I wanted to kill him, Scully. I beat him so badly that I almost   
did. But Chiara was terrified as it was. I didn't want her to   
see me completely lose control. So I left. And the next day, I   
was arrested for assault. I admitted to beating up the   
boyfriend, but Lauren made it seem like I beat them all. That's   
how she was able to get the restraining order."  
  
"You didn't fight it, Mulder? Why didn't you tell them what   
actually happened?"  
  
"They would have subjected Kiki to tests and questioning and I   
didn't want her to have to go through that. She was only 7.   
Something like that would have traumatized her and haunted her   
for life. Besides, my lawyers told me that because of our race   
difference, my chances of being able to raise her were slim. I   
knew she would have been better off with me, but I also knew that   
she might not survive the fight it would have taken. So, I did   
what I thought was best for her and I walked away. I threw   
myself into my work and tried to forget about her. It worked for   
awhile. Diana and I were busy with the X-Files. But then she   
left and I was alone again."  
  
"I'm sorry," Scully says, pulling him into a hug. She wraps her   
arms around his chest and squeezes him tightly, letting him know   
she's really there for him.  
  
"I'm not." He kisses the top of her head and pulls away to look   
at her, gently stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "I'm not   
sorry she left because if she didn't, I never would have met you.   
Scully, you have made my life more complete than it's ever been.   
In many ways, you *are* my life. I know I wouldn't be here   
without you."  
  
He stares into her eyes and see them start to tear up. He has   
the sudden urge to kiss her. He slowly leans towards her, giving   
her plenty of time to push him away if she wants. But she   
doesn't. So he keeps on, finally making contact with her lips   
for a sweet kiss.  
  
Chiara stands at the window, witnessing the events on the street   
below with a smile on her face. She's glad that he's finally   
found someone to make him truly happy. And it's even better that   
it's someone who makes her happy as well. She's known Dana   
Scully for only a day, but already the woman's been a better   
mother and friend to her than her own mother ever was. This   
could be the beginning of a beautiful family. She just has to   
find a way to make that happen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Scully arrives at work Monday morning and is surprised to see   
Mulder there already.   
  
"Morning," he says to her, too enthusiastic for her peace of   
mind. She looks at him curiously, wondering what he's up to.  
  
"Good morning, Mulder. What are you doing here so early?"  
  
"What else am I going to do, Scully? I was so tempted all   
weekend to disregard the restraining order and come over. I want   
to see Kiki. I guess coming here was the only way to keep my   
mind occupied," he says with a small frown, his bottom lip   
jutting out in an irresistible pout. Scully has to tamp down on   
the urge to go nibble on it. She found out first hand what that   
lip feels like against her own. If they weren't at work right   
now . . . But, they are, she thinks to herself with a   
disappointed sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know this is tough on you."  
  
"I feel like I'm losing her all over again, Scully."  
  
"Don't think that, Mulder. Chiara's older now. If you go to   
court again, this time the judge will have to take her wishes   
into account. And I may not know much about her, but I learned   
this weekend how much she loves you. If it's up to her, I don't   
think you'll be far from her life ever again."  
  
"I hope you're right, Scully," he sighs. "So, how is she doing?"  
  
"Physically, she's fine. And she seems like she's okay elsewise.   
Although, I don't know much about teenagers, Mulder. She seems   
fairly happy at my place, though."  
  
"I'm sure she is happy there with you, Scully. I know she won't   
be able to help but fall in love with you. Kind of like I . . ."   
he bites his lip and looks away quickly, blushing furiously at   
what he almost just revealed to Scully.  
  
"Kind of like you what, Mulder?" she asks, her eyes wide in   
shock. She waits not so patiently for his response when a   
ringing sound invades her ears instead. The phone. She closes   
her eyes and lets out the breath she didn't realize she was   
holding while Mulder answers it.  
  
"Mulder . . . yes, Sir. . . . yes, Sir . . . I'm not really sure   
. . . Okay, we'll be right down."  
  
Scully looks up and sees the relieved look on his face as he   
hangs up the phone.  
  
"That was Skinner," he says. "He wants to see us right away."  
  
"I gathered that much. What about?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Mulder shrugs. "We should get going, though."  
  
She nods in agreement and turns to walk out the door. She feels   
a shock go straight to her toes when he places his hand on the   
usual spot on her back. He gasps when she leans more into his   
touch than she usually does. She tosses a smile at him over her   
shoulder as the touch turns more into a gentle caress. He   
continues to hold onto her until they reach the Assistant   
Director's office. They both feel the loss when he has to let   
go.  
  
"The Assistant Director's waiting for you two. You can go in   
now," Skinner's secretary says when they enter. They smile   
politely at her and make their way to the office. They're   
surprised to see Detective Redgrove. Mulder's annoyed to see him   
sitting in his seat.  
  
"Bruce. What are you doing here?" Scully asks.  
  
"Agent Mulder. Dana," he greets them before pointing the empty   
seat next to him. "Have a seat."  
  
"No thanks. We'll stand," she politely declines, missing the   
slight scowl of disappointment on the detective's face as she   
turns to address Skinner. "What's going on here, Sir?"  
  
"Two things. First, Detective Redgrove has news for you about   
the investigation."  
  
"Yes, I just wanted to thank the two of you for helping on this   
case. We caught the guy this morning," he says with a proud   
grin. "Dana, if it weren't for you, we never would have found   
him. The statement you took from Miss Jenkins gave us just what   
we were looking for. Good job."  
  
"And what's the second thing," Mulder asks Skinner.  
  
"This," Skinner says, handing Mulder a folded piece of paper.   
"It's a summons. Your presence is requested in family court."  
  
"What's going on, Mulder?" Scully asks him.  
  
"I'm not sure," he says, continuing to skim through the document.   
"I guess there's only one way to find out. And that's to go to   
court. Thanks, Sir. Oh, and thanks, Detective, for catching   
that creep. Hopefully he won't be hurting anyone else ever   
again."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it," Bruce smiles. "Dana,   
now that this is all over, how about some lunch. Just the two of   
us."  
  
"Sorry, but we have be in court."  
  
"I thought the summons was just for Agent Mul - "   
  
He's cut off by the look on her face, glaring in disbelief at   
him. She manages to hide her contempt with a tight smile and   
bids him good day before following Mulder out the door.  
  
"Don't take it personally," Skinner says to the man still   
standing in his office. "Those two have this bond that no one   
can understand. Want a little advice? Don't try to come between   
them. There may not be a ring on her finger, but she's taken   
nonetheless."  
  
"You don't care that two of your agents are having a cheap,   
torrid affair right under your nose, Assistant Director?" Bruce   
snaps.  
  
"Detective," Skinner says with a slight chuckle, shaking his head   
at the man. "First of all, I'm pretty sure they're not having an   
affair. And if they were, it wouldn't be cheap or torrid.   
Agents Mulder and Scully are two of the finest agents I've ever   
had the privilege of working with. Like I said before, they have   
this bond that no one understands. And that no one better try to   
break. Or they'll be sorry. Have I made myself clear,   
Detective?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
"Very well then. Good day," Skinner says, holding the door open   
for the man, a clue that it's time to leave.  
  
Skinner watches the man gather his belongings and walk out the   
door, stopping briefly by his secretary's desk for quick   
instructions back to the front doors. It constantly amazes him   
the number of admirers his favorite female agent has. But it   
amazes him anymore that she either can't or won't notice anyone   
else. Like he told the detective, there may not be a ring on her   
finger, but in his opinion, she and Mulder were about as married   
as any couple could ever hope to be. And heaven help the poor   
sucker who tried to break them up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mulder stares up and down the long hallway, shivering at the   
eerie similarities between this building and another courthouse   
all the way across the country in San Diego he spent some time in   
not long ago for very much the same reason. Back then, he never   
truly understood what Scully went through when fighting for   
Emily. Now he knows. And he's terrified that his situation   
won't end up any better than Scully's did.  
  
"Relax, Mulder," she whispers to him, her warm breath tickling   
his ear. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Scully, would you honestly give me custody of a child? A   
teenaged girl whom I haven't seen in over half her lifetime?"  
  
"If she wants to live with you, Mulder, then I don't see why   
not," she assures him.  
  
"What about you, Scully? You're ten times the person I'll ever   
be. Emily was your natural child and they didn't give you   
custody of her. I don't even have that going for me. Kiki's not   
even mine. Plus, I'm a single man with a dangerous career,   
living in a one bedroom apartment. What makes you think I'll   
fare any better than you did? What makes *me* think I should   
even be doing this?"  
  
"Because," she says with a gentle smile, stroking his cheek with   
her hand. "Love makes you do crazy things. You love her. She   
loves you. I don't see what there will be a problem."  
  
"Crazy things, huh?" he asks, his eyes starting to glaze over a   
little at the hypnotic way her hand glides across his skin.   
"What kinds of crazy things have you done for love Scully?"  
  
His heart skips a beat at the mischievous glint her eyes take on.   
Before he can even register the sensation, her hand leaves his   
face and moves to the back of his neck, pulling his head towards   
hers, until their lips meet in a burning kiss. He lets out a   
moan when his brain finally catches up with what the rest of his   
body is feeling and eagerly gives back to her everything she's   
giving him. He shyly offers his tongue and is amazed at the way   
she hungrily accepts it, letting out a little whimper of her own   
as she pulls the probing organ into her mouth.   
  
"Ahem," he somehow hears over the sound of rushing blood through   
his ears. He reluctantly pulls away and looks over her shoulder   
into the face of a very amused bailiff.  
  
"Agent Mulder, Judge Waters will see you now," he says with a   
knowing grin.  
  
"Thank you," Mulder practically gasps, trying desperately to get   
his breath back.  
  
"I'll wait out here," Scully says, reaching up to wipe the stray   
lipstick from Mulder's mouth.  
  
"No. Come with me. Please," he begs, silently pleading with her   
not to make him go in there alone.  
  
She just nods, as if receiving his message loud and clear. She   
won't let him do this alone. He was there for her those months   
ago with Emily. She'll be here with him for this.  
  
Mulder sighs his relief and takes her hand, pulling her into the   
judge's chambers.   
  
"Agent Mulder," the judge says, looking up from a file on her   
desk. "Thank you for joining us on such short notice."  
  
"Us?" he asks just as he looks around the office. He spots   
Chiara sitting on the couch behind him and rushes over to her for   
a hug, stopping abruptly when he remembers his current   
predicament with the restraining order. He turns to look at the   
judge for permission. "Judge, may I?"  
  
"Of course," she says with a kind smile.  
  
Mulder wastes no time scooping the girl into his arms and giving   
her a bone-crushing hug. He finally sets her back on her own two   
feet and watches her give Scully a brief hug.  
  
"How are you, Kiki? I mean really?" he asks, taking note of the   
dark bruises still around her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine," she assures him. "Dana's been taking real good care   
of me."  
  
"This is the woman you said you were staying with?" the judge   
asks Chiara.   
  
"Yes, Your Honor," Scully speaks up. "I'm Dana Scully. I work   
with Agent Mulder. Chiara has been staying with me since she got   
released from the hospital."  
  
"Okay," the judge nods, making a note in the file in front of   
her. "Have a seat everyone. I don't think we need to delay this   
any further. I'm sure, Agent Mulder, that you're curious as to   
why I called you here today."  
  
"Yes, Your Honor, I am," he says, glancing nervously at Scully.   
She smiles at him and takes his hand in her own, giving it a   
gentle squeeze for reassurance.  
  
"Agent Mulder, I spent the morning reviewing your history with   
Chiara. And frankly, it just confused me. So I called Chiara in   
for some clarification. And I also spoke with your ex-wife for   
her side of the story. What she had to say was . . .   
interesting."  
  
Mulder's face ashens and he starts squirming uncomfortably in his   
chair. He's sure anything Lauren had to say didn't help him any.  
  
"Your Honor, my ex and I didn't have an amicable splitting. In   
fact, there was a custody fight for Chiara," he explains.  
  
"Yes, I see that. One that you dropped for some reason after a   
restraining order was filed against you, ordering you to stay   
away from Chiara and her mother. Except I can't find anywhere in   
this file a reason behind the restraining order."  
  
"I'm surprised Lauren didn't tell you her version of what   
happened," he frowns.  
  
"Oh, she did. But it greatly contradicted Chiara's story. I'm   
curious what you have to say."  
  
"I, um, assaulted a friend of Lauren's. I was arrested, but not   
charged. But afterwards, I wasn't allowed anywhere near Lauren   
or Chiara. I dropped the custody suit after that."  
  
"I'm still not seeing a connection, Agent Mulder," the judge   
says, shaking her head in confusion. "Why did you assault this   
man, Edgar Richards was his name I believe?"  
  
The judge's question is lost in the wake of Mulder's sudden   
concern for Chiara. He looks to his side and sees the panic   
stricken girl barely able to breathe in the chair next to him.  
  
"Kiki, Honey. Are you alright?" he calls to her, kneeling down   
next to her to try to offer some comfort. "Just calm down and   
look at me. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Edgar," she sobs, unable to hold back her tears. "He was the   
worst of them."  
  
"What do you mean, Chiara?" the judge asks gently.  
  
"He used to beat my mom. I saw him one day and tried to stop him   
from hurting her, but he just hurt me instead. I thought she   
would make him leave, but she didn't. She said that things were   
better for her now that he had me . . . Daddy, she let him hurt   
me."  
  
"I know, Baby," Mulder says, pulling the crying girl into his   
arms. "It's okay. He can't hurt you anymore. I made sure of   
that."  
  
"I guess that answers my question," the judge says. "But I still   
don't understand . . . "  
  
"Judge Waters," Mulder interrupts her. "This may be an   
unorthodox request, but will you give us a few minutes? Chiara   
is very upset and I'd like Scully to check her out and make sure   
she's okay.  
  
"Sure, Agent Mulder," the judge says after taking a moment to   
regard him. She sits back and quietly takes in the scene before   
her. She watches how the man's presence is simply enough to calm   
the girl. She watches the girl drift into an exhausted slumber,   
secure in the man's arms. And she can see that anything she's   
heard about this man is a complete lie.  
  
"Your Honor," he says quietly to avoid waking Chiara. "I was a   
good father to her. But because she wasn't my biological child,   
I was told I couldn't raise her. But I fought for her anyway.   
Until her mother stacked the odds against me. She lied and said   
. . . "  
  
"She said that you were responsible for the abuse," the judge   
guesses. She watches Mulder nod his head to confirm that theory,   
although she already knew it was true based on Chiara's reactions   
to hearing the name of her attacker. "Then she used how you   
attacked Mr. Richards to get a restraining order against you.   
Why didn't you come forward with the truth."  
  
"Because it only would have hurt Chiara more," he sighs. "She   
would have been tested and questioned and probed and probably   
placed with strangers. I didn't want her to have to go through   
all of that. So I dropped the case and obeyed the restraining   
order. Edgar soon landed himself in jail, so he was out of   
Chiara's life as well."   
  
"This has been quite a story, Agent Mulder," the judge says after   
a long silence. "And I've made my decision. I won't force   
Chiara to go back to live with her mother. I can see that the   
woman harmed the child more than she protected her by not only   
allowing, but seemingly encouraging abuse by an outside party."  
  
"So, I get custody of her?" Mulder asks excitedly.  
  
"Not exactly," the judge says. "I'm here to look out for   
Chiara's best interest. And while I know that entails not going   
back to her mother, I also know that placing her with you right   
now would be just as big a mistake. I think deep down you know   
it too. Agent Mulder, from what I understand, you have a   
dangerous job that keeps you out of town for days at a time."  
  
"I could cut back, Your Honor," he spouts without thinking. "Get   
something that'll keep me close to home."  
  
"And I expect you to," the judge says. "Along with something   
more suitable than a one bedroom apartment. And if you agree to   
taking parenting classes in preparation for becoming a certified   
foster parent, I'll agree to Chiara being placed with you. In   
the mean time, she'll have to go to a foster home."  
  
"But Judge . . . " he starts, only to be interrupted.  
  
"Your Honor, if I may," Scully says. "I have a two bedroom   
apartment. And if Agent Mulder will be cutting back at work,   
then as his partner, that means I will be as well. And I'm   
already a certified foster parent."  
  
An image of Emily flashes into her head. When she was trying to   
adopt the little girl, she tried to cover all her bases,   
including applying to become a foster parent. She would have   
taken Emily any way she could get her.   
  
"Chiara can stay with me," she continues. "I live in Georgetown,   
close to the college campus, so she could continue to attend her   
classes while she lives with me. And if the occassion arises   
where we'll have to be out of town, my mother lives nearby. She   
could come to my place and stay with Chiara or vice versa."  
  
"Scully, you'd really do this?" Muder asks, completely amazed at   
her selflessness.  
  
"Yes, Agent Scully. Would you be willing to take responsibility   
for this child?"  
  
"She's hardly a child, Your Honor. She's a lovely young woman   
who I've had the pleasure of getting to know over the past few   
days," Scully smiles. "I'd love to have her."  
  
"Very well, then," the judge agrees. "Chiara Jenkins will be   
placed in the foster care of Agent Dana Scully. Six months from   
now, I'll reevaluate Agent Mulder's status and if at that time   
his working and living situation is acceptable, I'll grant   
custody to him. In the mean time, visitation is solely up to   
Agent Scully. So I wouldn't get on her bad side if I were you,"   
she smiles, winking at Mulder.  
  
"Thank you, Judge," he says, rising to shake her hand.  
  
"Don't thank me. Men like you are few and far between. I only   
wish I could do more. All I ask is that you don't let me down,   
Agent Mulder. Take care of this girl."  
  
"Oh, I will. I promise," he says, smiling widely. He turns to   
lift the sleeping Chiara, placing her on her feet to wake her.  
  
"Mmmm, where are we going?" she sleepily mumbles.  
  
"Home," Scully says with a smile. "We're going home, Chiara."   
She places a quick kiss on the girl's forehead and then a   
lingering one on Mulder's lips. Before they all walk out the   
door.  
  
The judge and bailiff watch the joyous display with a smile.   
  
"That was good to see," the bailiff says. "I don't think he'll   
disappoint."  
  
"I know he won't," the judge smiles. "There's no way he'd let   
her down."  
  
"The girl?"  
  
"No. His partner. Although something tells me they won't be   
hiding behind that little word anymore. I wonder if they'll   
invite me to the wedding?"  
  
They laugh, too happy to do anything but. It's too often people   
visit these chambers to tear families apart. Very seldom do they   
get the chance to put them together. Today the judge is certain   
that they put a family together that will never be apart again.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Epilogue - 6 months later  
  
Mulder bounces the ball, teasingly holding it out before yanking   
it back again.  
  
"Come on, Kiki. Just one game against your old man," he begs.   
"That goal out back is one of the main reasons I bought this   
house."  
  
"I'm not that big on basketball, Fox," she says, walking past him   
into the kitchen for a glass of water. "Besides, Dana and I have   
to be going home soon. Right Dana?"  
  
She comes out of the kitchen at their silence and sees the   
strange expressions on their faces.  
  
"Actually, we are home, Chiara," Scully smiles. "Mulder made a   
very good impression on the judge today and she agreed to giving   
him custody of you."  
  
"Are you serious?" the girl screams, running to jump in Mulder's   
arms. "I'm really home?"  
  
"Yes, you are," he says, trying to hold in his unexpected tears.   
He can't believe he's so happy that he's crying.   
  
"Wait," Chiara says, turning back to Scully. "You said *we're*   
home, Dana. Does that mean . . . "  
  
"Well, like I said before, Mulder made quite an impression on the   
judge. But this didn't hurt either," she says, holding up her   
left hand.  
  
"Dana," Chiara gasps. "Is that what I think it is? You two are   
getting married?"  
  
"You don't mind?" Mulder asks her.  
  
"Mind? All I have to say is that it's about time," Chiara   
laughs.   
  
"Funny. That's what the judge said too," Mulder shrugs.  
  
"Well, she's right. I love you both. As much as you love each   
other. I couldn't be happier to be getting a mom as well as a   
dad. Knowing neither of you won't ever be leaving me again."  
  
"I love you too, Chiara," Scully sniffs, touched by her   
sentiments. She pulls the girl into her arms, hugging her   
tightly.   
  
"And don't worry about us leaving. We're in this for the long   
haul," Mulder smiles, joining in the hug. A knock at the back   
door interrupts them and Mulder goes to see who it is. He opens   
the door and lets in a groups of boys.  
  
"Do you mind if we play some hoops back there, Mr. Mulder?" one   
of the boys asks. The boys lived in the neighborhood and knew   
that Mulder allowed them to use the hoop so long as they asked   
first.  
  
"Go ahead," he sighs wistfully. "I was trying to get my daughter   
to join me, but she's not really into it."  
  
"What are you talking about, Dad," she cuts in, smiling dreamily   
at the boy holding the basketball. "I love the game. Just let   
me get changed."  
  
Mulder watches her run up the stairs, mouth wide open at the   
sudden change. He looks over to Scully for some sort of   
explanation, but she just laughs at the confused look on his   
face.  
  
"Dude, how long as she been living here? She's a hottie," one of   
the boys whispers, causing Mulder to whip around and glare at   
him. The boy is visibly frightened and takes a step backwards.   
"How about we wait outside."  
  
"Good idea," Mulder growls. The boys run out of the house faster   
than he imagined they could have. "I don't like them, Scully."  
  
"Of course you don't," she giggles. "They're sixteen year old   
boys with an eye on your sixteen year old daughter. I'm sure you   
remember what that's like."  
  
"Oh God," he groans. "I can't let her leave the house, Scully.   
Not if they have on their sick little minds what I used to have   
on mine at that age."   
  
She just shakes her head and walks up to him, silencing him with   
a kiss.   
  
"I'm going a little overboard, aren't I?" he asks.  
  
"Yes," she answers truthfully. "But it's cute. She's going to   
be fine. She loves you. She won't do anything to disappoint   
you."  
  
"But I just got her, Scully," he sighs. "And already some boy is   
trying to take her away from me. What am I going to do when that   
happens?"  
  
"I'm sure we have a while before that happens," she laughs. "But   
hopefully when it does, he'll love her as much as I love you.   
Hopefully he'll make her at least half as happy as you make me."  
  
"Thank you," he says, giving her a kiss. "I needed that."  
  
"Anytime, G-man," she smiles. She looks up as Chiara comes back   
down the stairs, dressed in a cute little sweatsuit with the word   
'Angel' stenciled across the front in glitter, obviously dressed   
more for show than for play.  
  
"I'm going out back, okay?" she says.  
  
"Chiara," Mulder calls to her before she gets out the door. She   
turns around and looks expectantly at him. But he sees that he   
can't bear to bring disappointment to that sweet face. He bites   
back whatever it is he really wants to say and pastes on a smile   
instead. "Have fun, Sweetheart."  
  
"I will," she says, smiling adoringly at him before pressing a   
sweet kiss on his cheek. She turns and runs out the house to   
meet up with her new friends.  
  
Mulder sighs, placing his hand on his cheek where she kissed him.  
  
"You see, she loves you. She's always going to be your little   
girl. No matter what," Scully says.  
  
'Yeah, no matter what,' he thinks to himself with a smile.   
Despite all they've been through, they're all finally here and   
together. And nothing's going to change that. And all because   
of the crazy things they did for love.  
  
The end. 


End file.
